Unstoppable
by WarriorQueen124
Summary: "I guess 50th time's the charm, eh?" Naruto said and screamed obscenities as Sasuke and Sakura detangled themselves from each other and began chasing him around. For Sasuke's birthday! Read and review! :)


_Attempt #1_

" _Marry me," Sasuke said casually, as he tossed a velvet box at her and she caught it with ease. Sakura clutched the box in her hand and gaped at him. Sakura hissed. She threw the box back, making sure to aim directly for his right eye. Once she heard Sasuke's grunt and a string of curses following afterwards, she nodded in satisfaction and walked out of his room._

 _Attempt #10_

" _Marry me, dammit!" Sasuke grumbled and wrapped his arms around her as they stood and watched the sunset together at the pier. Sakura turned to face him in his arms and her eyes widened. "Not until you do it right," she mumbled and shoved him and walked back to where their friends were staying. Sasuke could only stare at her retreating form in disbelief and embarrassment._

 _Attempt #25_

" _Marry me?" Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura turned to face him, covered in various sticky foods and sauces, her eyes glowing green in anger. Sakura marched up to where he was standing and slapped him. His relatives and friends gasped in shock, while others shook their heads with sympathy. Sasuke's cheek stung, but he supposed he deserved that slap after allowing Naruto to plan this monstrosity._

Attempt #50

Sasuke was currently being kissed awake. He decided that this was probably his favorite way of waking up. Sasuke smiled unknowingly as he reciprocated by pulling Sakura closer, tangling one hand in her hair, and wrapping an arm around her waist. She sighed contently in response. Sasuke placed his forehead on hers, as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him lovingly. "Happy Birthday Sasuke," she whispered. "Thank you," he said in response and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Both Sasuke and Sakura continued to lie together, enjoying each other's presence and the warm rays of sunlight peaking through the blinds.

Sakura had shown up to Sasuke's apartment the night before, with tomato-flavored snacks and drinks, insisting that she stay over and watch movies together despite her exhaustion, and they had stayed up until four watching movies, until they had both dozed off. Sakura poked Sasuke on his side, and watched in amusement as a small frown marring his lips. Sakura knew that Sasuke was ticklish, a secret that she and Naruto had discovered on one of their many midnight escapades in high school. Sasuke swatted her arms away, despite secretly enjoying her dainty fingers poking and prodding his side. Suddenly, a loud blaring techno beat began to play, causing Sakura to jump in surprise and sit up on the couch.

She reached for her phone in her back pocket and stared in surprise—Itachi was calling her! "Sasuke, why is your brother calling me?" she asked and watched in amusement as Sasuke huffed in annoyance, "I don't know, answer it," he mumbled. "Hello Itachi, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sakura asked. "Good afternoon Sakura, would you like to join Hana and I for lunch? Emi will be there as well, and she would love to see you again," Itachi said in response. Before Sakura could answer, another voice came on the line, "Sakura-chan, will you please come? I miss you so much!" Emi said enthusiastically, and Sakura could only reply, "Of course, Emi-chan! Will you come and pick me up?" Emi let out a loud cheer and said, "We will see you in 30 minutes Sakura-chan!" Sakura only laughed quietly in response as Itachi hastily said goodbye.

"Why is your brother taking me out on your birthday?" Sakura asked and glanced at him uncertainly. In response, Sasuke pulled her closer and said, "He asked me yesterday, but I have some work to finish before I join the all of you," he paused and smirked, "besides, don't you owe me a birthday present?" Sasuke asked. Sakura twisted in his arms, smiling, and asked, "Don't you owe me a proper marriage proposal?" Sakura laughed at the astonished look on his face and kissed his cheek, as she headed to the restroom to freshen up.

About half an hour later, Itachi had pulled up in front of his brother's apartment, with his small family, in his white Mercedes Benz as promised. In that time, Sakura had dressed up for the occasion, donned in a dress the same shade as her eyes, that reached just above her knees with a sweetheart neckline and a white cardigan. Her long pink hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she wore silver hoop earrings and a simple silver chain. Sakura grabbed her brown leather sling bag and shoved her feet into white flats and followed Sasuke out of the building and into his brother's car.

Immediately sensing her arrival, Emi had swung the door open and jumped out, hugging onto Sakura's body, barely reaching her waist. "Sakura-chan!" she said excitedly, "you look so pretty!" Sakura hugged her back and picked her up, Emi's chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief, her long, beautiful straight hair blowing in the wind. "You look beautiful as always!" Sakura replied as Emi giggled in response, twisting in her red plaid dress and tucking her hair behind her red ribbon. Emi was only four years old, but had obviously gained the intelligence of her father and affectionate nature of her mother.

Emi's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke, and wide toothy smile broke out, "Uncle Sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight of her, and he placed a kiss on her cheek, "Good morning, Emi-chan. How are you?" he asked. "I'm great Uncle Sasuke! I hope you're doing great too! I know you have a lot of work to do!" Emi replied and winked. Sasuke let out a rare smile and ruffled her hair. Sakura placed her on the ground and greeted Itachi and Hana as they had gotten out of the car.

"Sakura!" Hana yelped and grabbed her in a hug, which Sakura returned, giggling in the process. "Sakura," Itachi said and nodded and patted her on the shoulder. As Sakura continued to speak to Hana and Emi, Itachi took this opportunity to pull Sasuke aside and asked, "How are you doing little brother? Are you ready?" Sasuke glanced at him and let out a sigh, "I'm going to gather everyone right now and we'll be preparing," Sasuke replied. Itachi nodded his head and squeezed his brother in reassurance. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Everything will work out just fine," Itachi replied and smiled. He poked his brother's forehead with two fingers as Sasuke mumbled, "I hope so."

Itachi waved his hand in a goodbye and walked back to the car, gesturing for everyone to follow. Sakura walked back to Sasuke and glanced at him uncertainly. "Finish working quickly, okay? Join us soon! I promise I have a birthday present for you!" Sakura said. Before he could reply, she quickly kissed him on the lips and on his nose, watching as a ghost of a smile passed his lips. "I will see you soon," he replied, and just as she was about to walk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, kissing her sweetly. As they broke apart, Sasuke watched in amusement as her cheeks flushed, as she was not used to Sasuke's public display of affection.

"Alright, you two, we get it, you're in love! Now come on Sakura, I'm starving!" Hana yelled from her seat and grinned as Sasuke's cheeks tinted red. Emi giggled and said excitedly, "Sakura-chan and Uncle Sasuke are in looooooove!" Sakura squeezed his hand one last time, before walking to his brother's car. She waved at Sasuke as she opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down next to Emi. "Good luck with your work Sasuke! We'll see you soon!" Hana said. "Bye Sasuke-oji!" Emi said loudly, as Itachi began to drive away. He continued waving until he couldn't see them anymore.

Sasuke stood outside his apartment building in deep thought. Today was his 23rd birthday, and he wanted nothing more than his girlfriend to become his fiancé. He had proposed countless times before, asking through various settings, including dinners, midnight walks, sunsets, and each time she had responded with a resounding "no," usually due to his incapacity of expressing how he felt or the lack of romance in the gesture. Sasuke refused to accept defeat, however, and he would propose to her today, one last time with the help of his friends and family. His gaze became steely, burning with determination as he walked back to his apartment.

After brushing his teeth and a warm shower, Sasuke stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, a navy blue towel wrapped around his waist. As he changed into a navy blue button down shirt and a pair of khaki colored pants, Sasuke heard muffled voices in his apartment. His eyes widened in alarm, and he hurriedly opened the door to his room and walked towards the living room. To his mild surprise, all of his and Sakura's friends had made themselves comfortable on his furniture.

Neji was sitting languidly on his couch, browsing through his phone, while Tenten sat next him, playing with strands of his hair, as he tried to swat her away. "Neji Hyuuga, let me play with your hair!" Tenten shouted and wrapped one arm around his neck in a chokehold as she ran her hands through his hair. Hinata sat next to her, laughing quietly at her cousin's displeasure, twiddling her thumbs. Shikamaru leaned back on the arm chair, his arms behind his back, eyes closed, trying to relax.

On his small dining table, Naruto and Ino sat together, squabbling about something useless—"RAMEN IS THE BEST FOOD ON EARTH, YEAH?" Naruto yelled, and Ino shrieked, "DO YOU KNOW HOW UNHEALTHY IT IS FOR YOU?!" Everyone quieted down as Sasuke entered the room and glanced in his direction. He cleared his throat, and opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to figure out what to say. "Thank you all for coming," he paused here as a few choruses of "no problem," were heard as well as Neji and Shikamaru's nods of acknowledgement.

Sasuke began to speak again, "Now, let's get down to business-" "TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!" Naruto, Ino, and Tenten belted at the same time, cutting him off. Hinata giggled quietly, Neji and Sasuke twitched in response as Shikamaru opened one eye and smirked. "Now that you're done with that…," Sasuke continued, before being cut off again. "We get it Sasuke-teme, you need our help in proposing to your girlfriend of three years, just like how you needed our help to become her friend, ask you out, go out with you again-" Naruto's speech was cut off as Sasuke roughly jabbed him in the shoulder. Then, for added measure, Sasuke punched his arm, causing Naruto to yelp.

"Shut the hell up dobe," Sasuke hissed as he heard the girls laugh and could feel the evil smirks of his friends behind his back. "Naruto's right, you know. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is an epic romance, not to mention how he proposed to her 49 times and failed," Ino continued, but gulped as he sent her a vicious glare, causing her to hide behind Shikamaru. "Awww c'mon Sasuke, you know that's aaaaalll trueee!" Tenten sang as Sasuke twitched. "Ino, Tenten, leave him alone. We're here to help him, not mock him…" Hinata's quiet voice cut through their banter. Sasuke nodded his head thankfully in her direction and she smiled in response.

"Hinata-chan! Don't support him, he'll never get anything done that way!" Naruto admonished, taking a seat next to her on the couch. Ino joined Shikamaru on the armchair and once they were all seated, Sasuke stood near the door, staring at all of them in rare state of hopefulness and vulnerability. Everyone quieted down and turned their attention towards him. Sasuke began to explain his elaborate and hopefully romantic proposal for the evening, explain each individual's part in the proposal. Once he finished speaking, he stared at them in apprehension.

Judging by the surprised looks on his friends' faces, he supposed that he had done something right. "Wow, Sasuke-teme…WHO KNEW YOU WERE SO ROMANTIC? BAHAHAHAHA," Naruto yelled, earning another punch from Sasuke. "Sasuke…this is such a beautiful gesture!" Ino said and burst into tears, crying onto Shikamaru's shoulder, as he awkwardly tried to comfort his girlfriend. "I agree, Sasuke this is absolutely perfect, she'll love it!" Tenten replied and put two thumbs up in encouragement. Hinata smiled and nodded her head in approval. Shikamaru smirked, "I'm surprised you have a romantic bone in your body," he said. "I'm impressed Uchiha," Neji replied, and he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully. Ino stared at him through puffy eyes, smiling; she said "I can't wait to see all of it go down!" She turned to Shikamaru, and her gaze narrowed. "You better have something as equally romantic and beautiful for my proposal Nara," Ino said and flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen. "Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered as he tried to relax again. Tenten and Hinata giggled quietly at Ino's demand. Naruto stood from his seat and walked over to Sasuke and punched him in the shoulder. Sasuke hissed in pain, and growled, "dobe," as they began fighting…somewhat playfully.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, and Hinata being the kind soul she was, opened the door. There stood Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, the former smiling warmly at her as the latter nodded his head in a greeting. Along with them, entered Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, both enthusiastically greeting her and their friends. Immediately, Mikoto caught sight of her son and his friend's childish behavior. "Sasuke-kun! You turned 23 today and you still fight with Naruto as if you were 3! Release him," Mikoto scolded, and immediately Naruto gulped in air, being released from Sasuke's chokehold.

Sasuke stared at his parents in mild embarrassment, but gestured for them and Sakura's parents to take a seat on the chairs near the dining table as Hinata and Ino prepared snacks. Tenten stood helplessly in the kitchen, trying to provide some support, but was pushed away by Ino. Sasuke smirked, remembering Sakura's incapability in the kitchen. He turned his attention to the adults. Sasuke had explained that he was going to propose to Sakura, but wanted his parents and Sakura's parents to be surprised as they had witnessed some of his _failed_ proposals.

Once everyone was fed and some small talk was exchanged—"How is graduate school?" "Are any of you getting married soon?" "How is your job?" Most of the responses were met with short but concise answers, as everyone was excited to enjoy their summer and this proposal. Soon, Sasuke had gathered all of the necessary items, especially the ring, he can't forget the ring… _again._ He cursed his nervousness on Sakura; she flipped his brain around, his heart upside down, and had him feeling too damn _much._

"Sasuke, stop frowning! It's your big day, and I'm sure Sakura will say yes," Mebuki said, smiling brightly towards him. His mother nodded in agreement and his face softened at their happiness. Sasuke placed the crate of items in the trunk of his black BMW. He watched as everyone took seats in their respective cars—his parents, Sakura's parents, the girls together as Tenten was driving her friends in her blue convertible, and his friends in his car. Neji sat shot gun this time despite Naruto's whining, as Shikamaru mumbled, "what a drag." Sasuke let a ghost of a smile pass his lips as he sped away towards his destination.

Itachi had taken all of them to Izakaya Mew, a small but antique looking restaurant in the city of Konoha. The restaurant's shining brown walls were lit with various lights and traditional Japanese lamps. They were immediately brought to a five seated table, a guest awaiting them. "Uncle Kiba!," "Kiba!" both Emi and Sakura exclaimed and bounced towards him, he opened his arms as each girl hugged him on either side. "The ladies love me," Kiba said and smirked as Emi and Sakura giggled and Itachi and Hana shook their heads in hopelessness and amusement. Kiba had ordered okonomiyaki long ago, and as soon as everyone was seated their food arrived.

After a brief "Itadakimasu," they all began to eat. Kiba and Sakura were immersed in a conversation about work, especially since they were both working in the medical field—Sakura completing her residency at Konoha Hospital and Kiba interning at Konoha Veterinary. "Sakura, how are you and my brother doing?" Itachi asked smoothly, watching in amusement as her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip. Kiba and Hana grinned as Emi looked expectantly at Sakura. "We're doing well, he's been quiet recently," Sakura replied, knowing that Itachi wanted a different answer.

"What? That's it! I heard you've given him a hard time with his proposals!" Kiba said and Sakura glared at him, kicking him under the table. Kiba yelped and Emi looked at him in worry. Itachi and Hana smiled knowingly. After that _talk,_ their conversation mostly surrounded Emi and her summer adventures. Eventually, they finished eating, and Sakura tried to pay the bill but failed. "Shh, it's okay Sakura! 'Tachi just likes to show off his money," Hana said. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, and Hana smirked.

It was around three in the afternoon when they finally left the restaurant. Sakura had felt a bit guilty because she had eaten without Sasuke. She had texted him earlier to find out if he had finished working, and he had replied that it would take awhile to finish. Sakura frowned as she got into the car. She sat next to Emi, who was animatedly chatting about her school life, while Kiba sat on the other side and listened, adding stories of what he did when he was a child. Itachi had decided to drive his family to Konoha Park, a huge park in the center of the city with long paths, various playgrounds, plazas and water fountains. Itachi had parked the car near one of the park's entrances.

Once they were all out, Emi excitedly pushed the button on Itachi's key ring that locked the car. All five of them entered the park, Emi was holding Kiba and Sakura's hand as she skipped along the pathway. Kiba was clearly awestruck by her innocence, as he smiled at her behavior and Sakura ruffled her hair. Sakura had failed to notice Itachi speaking on the phone and Hana laughing quietly at Sasuke's panicked voice. "Keep her busy for another two hours or so, we decided to take a lunch break that lasted longer than usual, Naruto has managed to ruin the pictures, Ino has broken one frame, Tenten wants to look for someone to record the whole thing, and Shikamaru fell asleep," Sasuke rambled.

"Otouto, everything will be fine," Itachi said and Hana continued, "We'll keep her busy Sasuke! We'll be around there at six!" Sasuke gratefully muttered a "thank you," and hung up the phone. Hana beckoned to Kiba secretly, and watched as Kiba paused and told Emi and Sakura to go ahead. "What's up?" he drawled and Itachi said, "Two hours, maybe a bit more, but keep her occupied." "Two hours? Did they mess up something?" Kiba asked incredulously. "You have no idea," Hana replied and rested her head on Itachi's shoulder. Kiba scratched the back of his head, thinking of a way to keep Sakura busy.

Kiba's face lit up, as she ran to catch up with Sakura and Emi. They stopped and looked at him curiously. Kiba placed his thumb and index finger together and blew. In about ten seconds, two men arrived, each pushing a carriage. "We're going on a carriage ride?" Sakura asked in surprise, and Kiba grinned wolfishly and said "Of course darlin' what else are we going to do?" Itachi and Hana had already gotten on their carriage, and riding away. Kiba placed Emi in the middle, and sat on one side, gesturing Sakura for the other. Sakura hopped onto the carriage and they began their journey through the park.

It began with a smooth, fast ride, down the small hills of the park. Emi had been thrilled and terrified at the same time, clutching onto Sakura and Kiba's hands tightly. The journey continued through the hiking trails, where they saw people climbing the large rock formations, and Emi had proudly declared that she would reach the top in the future. Kiba devised various ways to keep Sakura occupied, even having Emi play along as well. If Sakura would look upset or reach for her phone, they would immediately point out something random or funny, create new games or sing Emi's favorite songs. Their journey continued through various routes, eventually stopping at the famous Garden Waterfall, an area that truly lived up to its name. The man made waterfall stood against one of the largest rock climbing area, surrounded by a wide range of flowers in beautiful colors.

After paying their driver and giving him a tip since Emi would accidentally kick them, Kiba had ushered Sakura and Emi to a bench. Kiba bought ice cream for them as well, and they sat and licked their ice cream like the children they were. This was where Itachi and Hana had found them. Emi immediately jumped off the bench and went to hug her parents, "Mama! Papa!" she exclaimed and began speaking of her carriage ride. Sakura smiled softly at the sight, wondering if that's how she and Sasuke would-Her cheeks flushed. Kiba looked at her and laughed, "What's wrong?" he asked, but he already knew the answer when he saw her daydreaming expression. "Sakuraaaaaa," Kiba called, and watched as Sakura reverted to her normal state and glared at him.

"Kiba, stop pissing off Sakura!" Hana exclaimed and watched as Kiba half-heartedly apologized. Hana smacked him at the back of his head. Itachi cleared his throat and said, "We'll be leaving now, we are meeting Sasuke and the others." Everyone watched as Sakura's face lit up and she immediately jumped off the bench and began walking, pulling Emi along with her. "Oi! Sakura! Loverboy isn't going anywhere, so relax!" Kiba teased and watched as Sakura slowed down her pace and huffed in annoyance. It took about 45 minutes to reach the car, and once everyone was seated, Itachi began driving. He gestured for Kiba and Emi to distract Sakura, so she would not notice that they were driving to Konoha City Piers.

When they finally arrived, it was already around six in the early evening. The sun was going to set soon. Itachi parked his car near the various restaurants and everyone got out. "Where are we supposed to meet them?" Sakura asked, unable to contain her excitement. Hana laughed and said, "We're walking there right now! It's a surprise!" Itachi and Hana walked ahead, as Kiba, Emi, and Sakura followed. Emi glanced at Sakura uncertainly and asked, "Sakura-chan, do you like surprises?" Kiba snorted at this and Sakura shot him a glare. She smiled and replied, "I do, Emi-chan! However, recently, the surprises in my life haven't been so great." They stopped walking and stood in front an average hill, that had a perfect view of the city skyline and a famous restaurant…where Sakura and Sasuke went on their first date. "Weeeell, I hope you like this one!" Emi replied and the rest of them watched as Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

Sakura gasped in surprise as Itachi and Hana stood behind her, Emi holding on to her mother's hand, nervous for Uncle Sasuke. Kiba picked up the black crate, with the sign "SAY YES," in the Uchiha crest colors attached in the front. He placed it in Sakura's arms and gently pushed her forward. "Go," he said and grinned toothily, "Say yes!" Sakura walked towards the hill, at the base where Shikamaru was standing. "Troublesome woman," he said but smiled nonetheless and handed her a picture frame of the night she first met Sasuke back in high school. She cringed at the picture of all eight of them, her and Sasuke the most, who looked suspiciously pleased yet awkward standing next to her. She hugged Shikamaru and continued walking up the hill.

Sakura walked over to Ino, who was already crying from happiness and excitement. "Forehead! You'd better say yes!" She said and handed her a small mason jar filled with sand, reminding her that it was the first time Sasuke had taken her to the beach. It was where they had shared their first kiss. Ino smiled knowingly and muttered, "you lucky betch," and pushed her forward. Sakura continued climbing, walking towards Neji. Neji greeted her warmly and handed her another picture frame, the first time she and Sasuke had taken their first vacation together and they went parasailing in Singapore. "Give Uchiha a hard time," Neji said and patted her squeezed her shoulder in encouragement. "I will!" she replied enthusiastically and grinned.

The crate in her hands was getting heavier, but she paid no attention to that. Soon, Sakura had found Tenten. "Dayum, you are one lucky girl!" Tenten yelled, making Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. Tenten handed her an expensive bottle of apple cider, the apple cider that she had shared with Sasuke's family the first time she had met them. She hugged Tenten and giggled when she said that Neji had better do something like this as well or she wouldn't marry him either. Sakura was almost at the top, and she continued her walk, stopping when she saw Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down. He tossed a hilarious caricature of her and Sasuke when they had visited New York City, and Sakura had told Sasuke that she loved him, and his facial expression was permanently etched into one of shock and disbelief. Sakura laughed hysterically, and gave Naruto a long hug, where he rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed her cheek. "If Sasuke-teme ever does anything wrong, I'll kick his ass for you anytime, believe it!" he exclaimed. She ruffled his hair and continued walking up. Finally, she came to Hinata who stared at her admiringly. "I'm so happy for you Sakura!" Hinata said and smiled shyly as she accepted Sakura's bear hug. Hinata placed a tea cup and plate in the crate; from the time that Sasuke had told her that he loved her over Emi's tea party dates.

Sakura finally reached the top of the hill. She looked at Sasuke, bathed in the red, orange, yellow, and purple of the sunset. Sasuke had yet to speak but had taken the crate from her hands and set it aside. Sasuke stood a foot away from Sakura and went down on one knee, gesturing her to keep quiet. Despite the tears brimming her eyes, she covered her mouth and listened to Sasuke speak. "Ever since you entered my life, I have been unable to think coherently. You have always managed to leave me speechless—with your remarkable intelligence and unconditional love for others. I can't imagine my life without you, Sakura. Will you marry me?" Sasuke stared directly into her eyes, his gaze unwavering. He took out velvet box form his pocket, popped it open, revealing a silver diamond encrusted ring with the Uchiha crest.

Sakura's tears had already started flowing, but she nodded her head, unable to articulate her words. "Of course, Sasuke! Yes! YES!" She yelled and watched as a look of relief flooded his face. He placed the ring on her finger, but before he could do anything else, Sakura had grabbed a hold of his shirt and kissed him fiercely. Sasuke could feel the steady thump of her heart beat and smiled unknowingly. Sakura broke the kiss and smiled beautifully at him, that he was temporarily struck by her beauty in the sunset. "I love you," she said. He kissed her on the forehead, the one she had always been so subconscious of, and mumbled, "I love you too."

Loud cheers, whistles, and confetti popping were heard. Caught up in their own world, Sasuke and Sakura failed to notice that their friends and family had gathered around them. Mikoto and Mebuki were crying as their husbands tried to comfort them. Ino and Naruto cheered the loudest—"GO BEST FRIEND, THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Tenten had thrown confetti in the air, Emi had joined her ecstatically. Shikamaru and Neji weren't able to contain their smiles in rare moment of utter happiness and chaos. Kiba clapped loudly, along with the other audience they had gained during the proposal. Even the camera man, their quiet and reserved friend, Shino had let out a yelp.

Sasuke unable to contain his happiness kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "You're such an over-achiever," Sakura whispered and he smirked, "only for you," he replied. She snorted, "you're corny too, ugh, Sasuke, go back to being an ass," she replied, but smiled nonetheless. "I guess 50th time's the charm, eh?" Naruto said and screamed obscenities as Sasuke and Sakura detangled themselves from each other and began chasing him around.

Sakura stood at the railing, overlooking the city skyline. It was around ten in the evening and after the proposal and a short photo shoot in the sunset, she and Sasuke treated everyone to dinner. Their parents had definitely been surprised, but proud and grateful of Sasuke's proposal idea. She had enjoyed the night with all of the people she loved most, thanking everyone for their part. Sakura had excused herself from dinner to enjoy the night sky. She heard footsteps behind her, and smiled as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him and said softly, "Thank you for everything Sasuke." His expression softened and he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you," he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They continued to stare out into the water, reflecting the sparkling night and city skyline, a beautiful memory etched into their minds.

" _Here we are, here are you_

 _A starlit night, moment of truth_

 _I stumble on all my words for you tonight (tonight)_

 _Don't you worry about a thing_

 _'cause there's no one listening_

 _and we can work through the mystery of our lives"_

 _Unstoppable by Alex Goot_


End file.
